oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Agility Pyramid
The Agility Pyramid is a dangerous Agility training area located between Sophanem and Nardah. Here, players must climb to the top of the pyramid, retrieve a Pyramid top artefact, and slide down to the bottom to hand it to Simon Templeton. After getting to the Agility Pyramid, players should talk to Simon Templeton to learn what they need to do. The unofficial world for the Agility Pyramid is World 70. Requirements *Level 30 Agility *Ability to survive Desert heat Recommended *For low Agility levels, the following items weigh less than 0.0 kg: desert robes, boots of lightness, 4-5 waterskins, and an Explorer's ring (Use a Ring of dueling or other means to teleport out in an emergency). Agility potions will boost your stats, as do summer pies and wild pies. The important rule is to have less weight in Agility training. *At least 5 waterskins *You may want to bring some food too, in case you get hurt from failing obstacles. *Completion of Spirits of the Elid quest. If you have completed Spirits of the Elid, you can recharge your Hitpoints and prayer points at the Elidinis Statuette in Nardah, as well as refill your waterskins at the nearby fountain. *At level 51 Agility, it is possible to fail as few as 3-5 obstacles before reaching the top. *At level 71 Agility, it is impossible to fail any obstacles in the entire course. It is however that if one is carrying 10 kg. or more in weight. There is a seldom chance that you can fail on the Jump gap. Location *The Agility Pyramid is situated in the dangerous Kharidian Desert, between the towns of Sophanem and Nardah. *It is located east from the crocodile pond north of Sophanem, past the Wanderer's tent. Getting there There are several ways of getting to the Agility Pyramid: *The fastest way is to use the Jaleustrophos teleport of the Pharaoh's sceptre. *Magic carpet - Take a magic carpet ride from Shantay Pass to Pollnivneach. From here, either: **Walk south to the Agility Pyramid. (The magic carpet route is shown in PINK, and the on-foot route is in BLUE.) **Take another carpet ride to Sophanem (requires starting Icthlarin's Little Helper), and walk north-east to the pyramid. ***Note that a bank is available in Sophanem upon the completion of the Contact! quest. **Take a carpet ride to Nardah, and walk south-west from Nardah. (The route is shown in PINK.) ***Note that a bank is available in Nardah. *Use the fairy ring system to enter one of the desert portals, and run from there. *Have your player-owned house at Pollnivneach (or use a Scroll of redirection, which costs 775 Nightmare Zone points, on a House tablet), use Teleport to House, and then walk to the pyramid, or use the carpet. Items to bring *Source of water - as the pyramid is in the desert, and the effects of desert heat can be fatal. ** Sources include: waterskins, and choc-ices. Waterskins can be refilled using the Lunar Magic Humidify spell. *Desert robes - reduces how often a player will need to drink, but these robes add weight. This is something to be considered in any Agility training event. *Knife - Players can re-fill their water skins at nearby (healthy) cacti that are well placed in front of the entrance of the pyramid. *Food - Players with under 60 Agility may require some food. Anyone above that level will not take much (or any) damage. *Potions - Super energy potions, and Agility potions are very useful here. *Boots of Lightness- reduces a player's weight by 4.0 kg. *Spotted or Spottier cape - reduces a player's weight by 2.0 kg or 4.5 kg respectively. *Penance gloves - reduces a player's weight by 7.0 kg. Starting off *Upon arriving at the Agility Pyramid, walk to the westernmost part of the area. *Climb down the agility wall. (Note that this requires level 30 Agility.) *Talk to Simon Templeton, who can be found near the Agility Pyramid. He will explain that he works for the Varrock Museum, and an artefact must be retrieved from the pyramid. Retrieving the artefact is not going to be easy, as there are many obstacles to overcome in order to reach the top of the pyramid, and claim the prize. *Climb down another wall to start the course. Obstacles : Note that the time taken to complete the entire course, without failing, is roughly 160 seconds (2 minutes and 40 seconds). Finishing off *Once at the top, players will find a temple of some sorts, with the artefact sitting on top. *Climb up the climbing rocks at the side of the temple, and claim the prize: the Golden Pyramid. Be sure to touch it. *Go to the other side of the temple, and enter a doorway. Climbing down a steep passage leads to the base of the pyramid. *It is recommended to sell the pyramid top to Simon before beginning another ascent, as they are not stackable and weigh 11 kg each. Reward * Pyramid top - Simon Templeton will exchange 10,000 coins for each gold artefact. *300 additional Agility experience for completing the entire course. The experience players will earn per lap is increased by 8 experience for every agility level they have, up to a cap of 1,000 experience. Category:Kharidian Desert